Legends of Both Worlds
by OfficialBacon
Summary: When the mightiest of Saiyans is torn from his own universe, his rage leads him into a frenzy in this new world. Can the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom hope to gather the force necessary to survive the onslaught of the Legendary Super Saiyan?
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome to my newest story, my first crossover, my first Mario fanfic, and my first attempt at this particular form of writing! I've had ideas for this bubbling for a while, so it's high time they made it onto here. Have fun, and leave feedback and suggestions for characters from both universes in the reviews.**

The shorter of the two brothers wiped a curtain of sweat from his brow. His younger sibling was getting better every day. Luigi may not have been as strong as Mario, but he was easily as fast and could jump more than twice as high.

"How you feeling, bro?" Mario held up one thumb to show he was fine, just a bit winded. They'd been clearing pipes for almost twelve hours straight now, administering a basic check to the transportation system so that it would be sure to work the next time Bowser came around. "I never realized there was so much pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom. It kind of makes you appreciate whoever built all this stuff." Mario nodded. "Hey, what's that one go to? I don't think I've seen a solid black one before." Luigi pointed to a pipe jutting from the ground that was indeed solid black. Mario strolled over to it, staring into it's depths. As usual, there was nothing to be seen within, but the prospect of jumping into the unknown was exciting in itself. "Try dropping a coin down in there, bro. If it comes back up you'll know it's like that Twilight Town pipe." Mario obliged, pulling a golden coin from his overalls. He reached over the edge of the pipe and flicked the coin across, listening for the customary suction sound that stated the pipe had been activated.

Ding. The coin had struck the other side.

Ding. Back again. Still no sign of the pipe activating.

Bloop bloop bloop.

There it was. Mario stood back, waiting on some indication as to why the pipe was black, but none was forthcoming. "Huh. I guess someone just painted it as a joke. Let's go, bro. I'm getting hungry." Mario started to turn, but just as he set his foot down the entire tunnel began to shake. He turned back to the black pipe and saw a huge hand erupt from it and grab onto the side. Cracks appeared in the side of it and green light burst forth from them.

"Ma-Mario! What's going on?" Mario made no reply. He was just as confused as his brother. The cracks in the pipe widened, chipping bits off of the top and bottom until finally it exploded, scattering dust everywhere. When it all cleared, there was nothing left of the pipe except for it's inhabitant: a hulking brute, easily ten feet tall with arms bigger around than Mario's entire body. He screamed, filling the entire tunnel with a deep, rage filled tone.

"KAAKAROOOOOOOT!" His voice caused more shaking to ripple the pipes throughout the room. Luigi was cowering behind his cap now, and Mario had only just retrieved his hammer when the thing stared down at him and began to speak. "You...You are not Kakarot. Where has he gone? TELL ME!" He charged, reaching for Mario's throat. The plumber swung as hard as he could straight down, planning to meet the monster's head halfway. No such luck, as it disappeared a mere second before it was struck. "I will not play games with trash such as yourself. If you truly wish to fight me, then I'll bury you here." Green light gathered in his palm and he raised the hand above his head, sneering down at Mario. The plumber recognized that look. He turned, grabbing his brother by the arm and flinging him down into the nearest pipe. He followed closely, feeling the heat from the ball of energy as the massive man threw it straight for him. He clenched his hat down onto his head as the pipe sucked him in, thankful that sound didn't carry in these things.

The next thing they knew, the brothers were laying on the front courtyard of Peach's Castle, panting their lungs out. "Hah...hah...Ma...Mario?" The red capped plumber rolled onto his stomach, grunting his reply. "What was that thing?" They were both on one knee now, looking back and forth between themselves. Mario shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, we're going to need everything we've got to take him on."

"Master Mario? Master Luigi?" They both turned to check the sound and saw an oddly welcome sight. Toadsworth stood before them, along with a small squad of Toad guards. "We heard quite a racket coming from around here. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, Toadsworth. We're fine, but the rest of the kingdom might not be if we can't get some help, and fast." The old Toad's eyes bulged and he gestured the bros to follow as he rushed back to the castle.

The plumbers finished dusting themselves off as they marched through the front door of Peach's Castle. Two Toad guards saluted as they walked through. "I believe the Princess is on her balcony, sir." The bros strolled up the stairs, straightening their hats and mustaches. As the first door opened, they were welcomed with the sight of the beautiful Princess Peach.

"Mario! Luigi! It's so good to see you again." Both brothers bowed their heads in respect. "Is something wrong?" Peach was always something of a mind reader as far as Mario was concerned.

"Well, you see...There's something wrong going on out in the plains. Mario and I were just clearing the pipe systems when one of them spewed out a monster...man, I guess. Mario tried fighting him off, but he was too strong even for us. We're going to need a lot of firepower to handle it." The princess placed a hand over her heart.

"My goodness! Well, if that's the case you can have all the help you need. I'd suggest looking through the places you've already gone. I'm sure there you've met a few good fighters in your adventures." Mario rubbed his chin, thinking back through all his adventures. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and jerked his thumb to the southwest.

"You sure, Mario?" The red cap bobbed as Mario nodded. "Alrighty then. Let'sa go!"


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers stepped through the door of the blue two story building. Mario had to throw a hand out to the right to catch Chan flying past, clearly just having finished a sparring match. As he set the beetle down, a raspy voice came from the corner.

"Ah, Mario. *cough* For what purpose have you come here today? **Cough**,**hack**. Mario stepped forward and explained the situation as quickly as possible. He told about the incredible power the huge man had displayed and how fast he was. The Master rubbed his beard. "A challenger? **Cough. **Well, the prospect of fighting someone that powerful has merit. **Cough**. At the same time, we mustn't rush into this. First, allow me to test a new ability of mine. Should it prove effective, I will join you." Mario nodded. The Master stepped back ten paces and his hands dropped to his sides. "Now then, to battle!" He coughed into one hand, and his arms began to bulge. His hair, clothes, and even his skin turned yellow. A huge wave of energy emanated from his body and when the initial light faded, a hugely muscular golden Master stood then. "HYAAAAAAAAA! MARIO, THIS IS THE END!" The Master charged, bringing a fist down onto Mario's head. The plumber held up both arms, blocking the attack. The Master followed up with a series of kicks that even Mario couldn't stop. High, low, low, low, high, then Mario found himself up in midair as the Master leapt up beside him and smashed him to the ground. The plumber rolled back, breathing a bit faster than usual.

Even with as much punishment as he had taken, Mario wasn't even close to done yet. He rose to his feet and reached into an overall pocket. When his hand was revealed, it was grasping a little yellow arrow-like pendant. Luigi put his hands over his ears as Mario crushed the Thunder Bolt in his palm and threw the dust toward the Master. A huge bolt of lightning crashed through and struck the huge Toad, leaving a burn mark on his robes. He wiped the soot off of his uniform and charged a second time. Now Mario leapt over his attack, whipping out his hammer and delivering a sound crack to the Master's back. "Hmm...You have great skill, Mario." He swung around and grabbed Mario by the arm, pulling him in for an accelerated punch. Mario clenched his abs, bringing his all-powerful legs up and smashing both boots into the Toad's face. The Master stumbled back, clutching his nose. "Very well. Survive this if you can!" He leapt into the air and Mario steeled himself.

Mario could see him coming, but there was nothing he could do... yet. The Master drew back a fist, preparing a devastating punch. With a mere two seconds left until impact, Mario drew his hammer and swung it straight upward. It smashed into the Master's chin, sending him flying straight backward. He smashed into the wall, through it, and through the opposite wall of Harry's Shop. He didn't stop until he'd clanged into the pipe leading to Mario's house. The plumber strolled through the holes his blow had created and reached a hand down to the fallen man, now back in his original form. "I believe we've proven the effectiveness of my new form. I will join you in your quest, Mario."

Broly smashed through any object unlucky enough to be caught in his path, bursting into screams of rage every once in a while. He had been so close, mere inches from finally destroying Kakarot. That blasted crying from twenty five years ago still rang back and forth in his ears, tormenting him every second of every day. Now he would have to spend another half lifetime just finding the stupid little worm. He had been ready to deliver the final blow, but a strange laugh had sounded in his head and as soon as he could register it, he was stuck in that accursed metal tube.

But those two little ones...The red and green men...They had shown promise. If nothing else their deaths would serve as a fond memory until he reached some other unfortunate world. Perhaps he would let the green one live. He seemed to need a bit of incentive to fight. Yes, after killing his family and friends, he'd be a bit more willing to put up a fight. As this thought left his head, a white blur shot past him. All he heard was a rush of wind and a crazed scream.

"MAAAAAARIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of thumping echoed across the entire town. A wall of dust rushed up past the brothers as they strolled back to the castle. Mario glanced back, praying he hadn't saw what he thought he had. Of course, his luck simply wasn't that good. Standing in a smoking pit was a half grown Koopa, panting his lungs out.

"Mario. Finally, I've found you. It took me years, but I promise you that only one of us will be standing by the end of today. Are you ready?" Luigi tapped his older brother on the shoulder.

"You know this guy, bro?" Mario nodded, explaining as briefly as he could. "Really? Hold up just a sec. I've got an idea." He stepped forward and yelled out to the little bully. "Hey, buddy! I've got a proposition for you. If you beat my bro, we'll leave you be and you can do what you will. But if he wins, you have to join us and help us in a little quest we're working on." Jr. Troopa chuckled.

"Not as if it matters, but sure. On the off chance that I lose to Mario, I'll help you. But if we're dealing, then here's one last agreement. No crying when I blast him into dust." Luigi chuckled into his mustache.

"Give it your best shot. My bro's unbeatable." The little Koopa drew himself up to his full height, his voice booming through the square.

"You think so? Then come on, Mario! Come and face the true might of Master Jr. Troopa!" Without another word, he charged. Mario's arms crossed in front of him, blocking the blow. "Trust me, Mario. I've been working around the clock for years to defeat you. It doesn't matter what you do, I can't be beaten." He pushed back off, flipping into midair and sprouting his wings. "If you'd like an example, let me show you. Try a tenth of my power on for size." His entire body seemed to grow, although on closer inspection it was just an illusion. He charged, throwing punches at immeasurable speeds. Mario ducked around each attack, the gap growing narrower with each dodge until he threw his upper body backwards, bringing a boot up into Jr. Troopa's chin.

The little Koopa stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance. As he leveled out, he stared straight into Mario's eyes. "Not bad, plumber boy. But try this!" His eyes flared red as he charged a second time. This time, however, he dropped to the ground just before he got into range of Mario's hammer. His upper body flew forward, smashing his shoulder into Mario's chest. The plumber skidded backward, clutching his hat as it started fluttering off of his head. He gripped his hammer, puffing now, and returned the charge. Jr. Troopa barely knew what hit him before he'd smashed into the solid metal gates.

"GRRAAH!" He tore his body out of the gates, leaving his indent in one of the star's eyes. "Mario, this is it. You brought us to this." The shell around him cracked as his body expanded for real this time. "FULL POWER!" He now stood just as tall as Luigi, panting. "You should be proud, Mario. Nobody's ever pushed me this far." He swung a fist, connecting with Mario's jaw. The plumber raised both of his hands, catching the fist in place. Before the baby Koopa could react, Mario had flipped him over and pinned the arm behind his back. "Hrr...I'll admit, you've gotten better too. But even you can't keep up with my strength." His arm bulged and Mario was thrown out from behind him, skidding across the pavement. He leapt upward, using his momentum to his advantage and pressing his feet down against Merlon's house.

He pushed off, drawing his hammer back. Jr. Troopa stood straight up, readying himself to take the full force of the hit. The plumber swung forward as hard as he could and a flash of light emanated from his striking point. He skidded across the grass behind Jr. Troopa, slowing gradually to a halt. As he stood, a purple mark appeared on the little guy's forehead and he collapsed into a heap.

Meanwhile...

Broly chuckled as lava flecked against his skin. He was sensing a power not unlike Vegeta in the castle ahead. While Kakarot was still his main focus, killing that arrogant prince would be a tasty little treat.

He stepped onto a stone walkway in front of a gate and two armored guards crossed their spears, barring his path. One whispered audibly across to the other. "You have any idea who this guy is?"

"Not a clue, but he's not Mario. I'm sure we can take him." Broly threw back his head, laughing outright. "Hey, buddy. Something funny?" Broly brought his head back down, eying the speaker. "Well, what's the joke?" The Saiyan disappeared and without warning, the guard was thrown into the lava by an invisible force. Broly reappeared a second later and dove down into the boiling substance, fishing out a bone. He tossed it to the other guard, now shaking like a leaf.

"Here. Your friend was asking about a joke, so I found his humerus." He strolled past, the gate crunching around his body. As the door creaked open before him, a scaled leg stepped from the shadows. The voice that echoed from behind it was deep, growling, and it practically radiated power and fear.

"If you want to fight, I'm your man. These goofballs can't challenge anyone."

"Perhaps you're not familiar with my face. I am Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!" The being stepped from the shadows, revealing a dragon-turtle hybrid. His red mohawk had grown out somewhat, and he wore even more of his huge spiked bands than usual.

"Maybe you're new around here. It doesn't matter who you are. I, on the other hand, am Bowser, Lord of the Koopas."


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "So, are you planning on throwing a punch or just standing there? I've got things to do today, you know." Broly unfolded his arms, took a deep breath, and screamed with laughter as his power was released into the air between them. Bowser shrugged off the new energy, still grinning in his arrogant manner. "Big deal. The Dark Star had more to give than that." Broly's eyes focused in on Bowser and he leapt forward, throwing the first punch. Bowser swung his body to the side, dodging the attack, and threw out a hand. He latched onto Broly's neon green hair and yanked straight down, smashing the Legendary Super Saiyan into the stone floor.

"Grrraaahh!" Broly spun himself up onto one hand as Bowser's foot came down where he had been seconds before. "Do not test me, turtle! I will crush you like a grape in the palm of my hand!" He pushed up off of the ground, tossing three huge energy spheres toward Bowser. They struck his shell, forcing him to stumble forward, but nothing else. Bowser spun around in rage, bellowing fire toward the Saiyan and lighting his skin ablaze. The Koopa King grinned maliciously as Broly bellowed in anger.

"I'm fireproof." He drew back and let loose with a massive haymaker, striking Broly squarely in the face and smashing him through the castle wall to the outside. With a satisfied grin, he spun around, leaving the Saiyan to his fate. "You're not."

"Oh really?" Bowser spun around in disbelief as Broly rose from the gap, dripping lava from his every pore. "Very well. If I can't kill you with all this lava, I'll just have to beat you to death." Bowser sneered, but the expression quickly evolved into a cocky smirk.

"Just you try it." Broly shot forward like a missile, landing mere feet in front of Bowser and flipping himself over entirely. One foot crashed into the top of Bowser's head and sent him careening downward into the massive granite spire the castle sat on. One of Bowser's claws extended from within the new hole, trying to pull himself out from underneath the rubble as Broly rose into the air, a ball of energy gathering in his hand.

"Struggle all you want, but in the end you're still DEAD!" The ball doubled, tripled, quadrupled in size, becoming nearly the size of the castle itself before crashing straight down, smashing into Bowser and engulfing the entire castle in light. Broly grinned with satisfaction as the pillar began to collapse under the weight of the energy.

He didn't notice that the ball had stopped moving. That it had actually reversed its course as a new mass made its presence known. The King of the Koopas rose up from within the stone pillar as adrenaline coursed through his body at an accelerated rate, causing him to grow truly massive. Only when the ball zoomed back past him did Broly notice that he was now dealing with far more than he bargained for. He spun around, and there was a gigantic, 400 foot Bowser. The Koopa threw his head back and laughed.

"How do you like me now, huh? Still think you're a match for the King of all Koopas?" Broly sidled back in midair, fear painted across his face for the first time in his life.

"No...it-it can't be...I crushed your entire castle! How are you still alive?!" Bowser cracked the knuckles on one hand, giving no answer, but instead a single word reply.

"Showtime." He grinned evilly as his fist coursed forward, cutting a path through the air and smashing headlong into Broly's entire body. The Legendary Super Saiyan stuck on the massive knuckles for a few moments as the momentum came to a halt, and then was thrown by the force past the horizon, past the mountain range on the horizon, through one or two of said mountains, and down into the Beanbean Sea.

The leftover adrenaline fumes began to fade quickly from Bowser's body, and he shrunk in midair, falling quickly. He stuck the landing, having gotten used to these little skirmishes by now, and grinned.

"It's good to be the King."

**Hello everyone, I'm OfficialBacon. Now, I'll be honest when I say I kind of abandoned this story. I had a lot of prospects happening at the time when this was first started, and this was the only one that wasn't getting any love from you guys. I started up again because of a review I received very recently, and if I keep getting requests like that, I'll keep on writing. Unfortunately, this will be my only chapter update for a few weeks since I'll be away with family during that time, but I'd still like to have a good inbox full of suggestions when I get back. So, in the meantime, I'm OfficialBacon and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
